L'avertissement
by xxemoxx
Summary: Zim and Dib are in High Skool, but when a girl from another alien race by the name of Rue comes, Zim and Dib finally quit fighting over the Earth, and start fighting over her. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer* I don't own Invader Zim or FFX, I just own Rue and Zan, Auron is from Final Fantasy X so of course I don't own him, but this is MY fanfic so he is Rue and Zan's adopted father. ;P (THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER) Lots of POVs and also, Mr. Shoop is based on a hilarious teacher I once had, just so you know! XD (if you don't know who Auron is, go look it up.)

Zim's POV

I was sitting in my base, hacking the Irken Military Database, when I ran across an article on the supposedly extinct race of the Hiaden, cousin to us Irken. At first I thought nothing of it, until I found that the Tallest had actually made the effort to send one to eradicate me. _Me? Being killed by a survivor of an extinct race? Ridiculous! _But in reality, there was much more to it than I thought...

When I arrived at High Skool the next day, there was a new student, and I knew instantly that it was no human, but indeed a member of the half-Human, half Irken race, the Hiaden. And, it was a girl. She was attractive, even by Irken standards, except for the fact that she was average human size. She had long, flowing deep, blood red hair parted to cover the left one of the eyes that matched her hair. The girl wore a jet black T-shirt that partially revealed her shoulders, a deep red belt, a short-but-not-too-short black skirt, and long red-and-black striped socks with classic black Converses. _Wow._ I also noted that she had made no attempt to hide her antennae, that her skin was pale and ever-so-slightly green tinted, and the Hiaden trademark X's on her right cheek were visible. I wondered how Dib would react when I wasn't pondering why my face felt hot, why I couldn't stop staring, or why I was drooling...

Dib's POV

I just sat there amazed. This new girl was so hot! Well, that and we haven't had a new student in the three years since Tak. Our teacher, Mr. Shoop, joked around about random things and seemed to forget we had a new student. She was sitting on a stool, drawing in a sketchbook, in the front of the classroom. He eventually got to the introductions, though. Although Shoop said that she had many "rare genetic defects," and that her antennae were "Hyper-sensitive nerve endings" produced due to corrupt genes, I knew it from the start that it was a lie. I knew she was an Alien but much, much different from Zim or Tak. Her name was Rue. I loved that name. She was pretty, and I knew from her tentative glances and blushes when I caught her eye, that she found me attractive. Yes! But from the way Zim was looking at her and drooling, I knew that I had to do my best so that I could win her over before Zim did... That was the day me and Zim, after three years, quit fighting over Earth, and started fighting over her.

Rue's POV

I waited at the front of the room, drawing a cute guy in the class who wore glasses and had a little scythe-like hair thingy in his emo hair. I think the teacher said his name was Dib. I think he knew I was watching him, as he caught my eye and smiled a couple times, making me blush. My teacher, Mr. Shoop, interrogated me and asked many pointless questions like: "Orientation?"

"Straight."

"Okay, status!"

"Single."

"What's your interests?!"

"Paranormal investigations, science, outer space, drawing and sketching, horror, tragic, and suspense literature, among other things."

During said interrogation, my antennae twitched to the side and I thought, _Oh, God._ I heard running footsteps approaching the classroom door that could only mean one thing. My obnoxious twin sister, Zan.

**CRASH!!**

"Hi Rue! I just got my classes switched so I can be with you all day!! Isn't that great?!"

Zan had short black hair with purple streaks, her antennae undisguised, like mine. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a purple skull on the front that fully revealed her shoulders, and black-and-purple Tripps (baggy goth pants with chains on them). She can be very annoying.

*sigh* "Hello Zan."

"Aww! What's wrong, emo kid? Did I interrupt your drawing?!"

*emo sigh* "Zan.... and yes, you interrupted my drawing."

I mostly spoke with a monotone voice, but when Zan was in the picture, it was hard not to get irritated. Zan then attempted to peek over my shoulder and I pushed her away several times. But to my dismay, she saw what I was drawing.

*gasp!* "Oh... he's cute!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You _like _him, don't you??"

Zan put on that mischievous grin as I blushed feverishly and denied that I was drawing anyone as Dib, the cute guy I was indeed drawing, looked at me in amazement, his face red, too.


	2. Chapter 2

*disclaimer* I don't own Invader Zim, Death Note or FFX, I just own Rue and Zan, Auron is from Final Fantasy X so I don't own him, but this is MY fanfic so he is Rue and Zan's adopted father. ;P and I love the themes for Death Note. (NOT A CROSSOVER) Lots of POVs Yeah, I know the violence scene sucks, but this is my first time writing one so NO FLAMES!! This chapter makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside...

Zan's POV

It was lunch period now. I hated seeing Rue depressed and pessimistic all day, every day, just like on every other planet we've traveled to. I sat down, wondering about the impression we had probably made on our classmates in History, Gym class (which was not fun since it was winter), and English, in that order. Art was next, the last class of the day. What a relief. I looked at Rue, who wasn't eating. I knew all she could think about was how Dib and Zim, another guy she likes who's also in all our classes, probably thought she was a total loser, since they never even spoke to us, even though all the teachers said she was very bright and intelligent...

Rue's POV

As the line for lunch grew shorter and shorter, and the other tables got more and more packed as ours stayed empty, I knew no one would sit with us.

*sigh* "I'm a loser in school again, huh?"

Zan looked concerned, I guess she wanted to cheer me up, but didn't know how.

"Oh, look, so what if no one sits with us?"

I tried to glare at her, but my eyes were blurred with tears. _Why am I doomed to be alone_? _First mother and father were killed right before my eyes, then our planet blew up! _I thought we were doomed to hop from planet to planet until death_._ I felt like curling up into a ball and screaming. The bell rang, and we left to head for Art class.

Our Art teacher, Ms. Angelita, told us we had 10 minutes to warm up by drawing a free sketch, before we got to work on "blind sketches," drawings done in our sketch books in the complete dark to reflect what is in your heart. We were welcome to listen to our Mp3 players to help concentrate so that pleased me a little bit. I listened to "The World" by Nightmare and "What's Up, People?!" by Maximum the Hormone, the theme songs for Death Note, as I sketched out with insane speed, myself sitting on the safety railing of a building at night, holding an apple in my hand, with the tall buildings of the city and a large, dramatic moon in the background. When the teacher got to me at the end of the ten minutes, she seemed amazed that I had fully sketched all of the structures in my drawing that fast, even though it was messy and unpolished. She proceeded to embarrass me by showing everyone in the room, even Dib and Zim, my unfinished sketch. A few gasped, but it was still embarrassing. She soon forgot about me, and started showing around a full sketch of the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet, as drawn by Zim. My heart almost skipped a beat. _Oh my God! Not only is Zim cute and intelligent, he's an artist!_ With that thought, Ms. Angelita turned the lights off, leaving the class in total darkness. I began, having no clue what to do, so I began drawing random lines, hoping that the end would result in more than a strange bunch of scribbles. When the lights came on, I turned red, as my random lines had resulted in a clear drawing of me and Dib locked in a kiss. Oh, hell. I prayed to God that Ms. Angelita wouldn't say something about how cute it was. She came up behind me, and I prepared for the worst, but to my relief, the kind teacher just smiled softly and walked right past me. The bell then rang. I tore out the paper, hid it in my black bag, and I noticed that Zan was smiling softly for once, instead of evilly grinning like usual. She pointed at Zim and Dib, who were both flustered and about to hide their drawings away. Then they both caught sight of each other's, and began fighting. I walked out of the skool without Zan, as she was applying to join a track club, and was confronted by a scowling brunette in pink, and a tall, blond, muscular athlete wearing a jersey. He was obviously her boyfriend. They blocked my way, and I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Oh, look, it's the new girl. You must think you're perfect, getting all the questions right in class and drawing a masterpiece in Art. Well, you're not! Everyone here thinks you're a threat to us popular girls, and I am going to make sure you keep quiet and know your place . **Brutus!!**"

"Right, Kaisha!"

Brutus threw a punch that was so fast at me that I didn't have time to flinch, it hit me in the cheek with a sickening crunch. Before I could even fall to the ground, I was hoisted up into the air by my antennae, screaming in pain, and literally thrown into the wall. The girl Kaisha began clawing me in the face with her long, sharp, talon-like nails, and I tried to fight back, fearing she would claw my superior alien eyes out, but I was held to the wall by the Brutus. As I closed my eyes and began to give up hope, I heard shouts and I was let go, and slid to the snow-covered ground. Opening my eyes, I saw two figures in front of me that I recognized as Zim and Dib, approaching me as I saw Zan wielding a firefighter's axe, angrily chasing the fleeing Brutus and Kaisha as they carried my jacket that they had stolen. I shivered as Zim softly lifted me up and carried me wedding-style as Dib took off his warm trench coat and covered me. I gazed at my saviors and I knew that I was falling fast for them both, as I was lovingly carried to Zim's house.


	3. Chapter 3

*disclaimer* I don't own Invader Zim, Le Chevalier D'eon, or FFX, I just own Rue and Zan, I like the ending theme for the show Le Chevalier D'eon, and Auron is from Final Fantasy X so of course I don't own him, but this is MY fanfic so he is Rue and Zan's adopted father. ;P (THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER) Lots of POVs XD Auron comes in the story now... sorry if he sounds OOC, he's just so hard to characterize. And again with the "three years ago" thing... also when Rue speaks in Italics, she's speaking German. Guten tag = good day verdammen = damn hurra! = yay! danke shon = thank you very much

Zim's POV

I never expected that Rue would get in a fight this soon. Just goes to show how pathetic these humans are, attacking one of their own just because their victim is superior to them. Did I mention she was incredibly light, and her skin was impossibly soft? Then I understood why I felt so strange towards her, I was sexually attracted to her! _Maybe I can try that mistletoe thing that humans do during the Christmas season, which it is now. _Well, on with the chain of events afterwards...

Me and the Dib-stink, along with her sister Zan, carried her to my house in the snow, as it was closest, so that maybe Rue could heal quickly before her parental units could find out she had been harmed. I laid the sleeping Rue on the couch inside after shoving Gir out of it and ordering him to stay in another room. However, Gir never listens.

"Ooooh master's got a _girl_ on the couch!!"

**"Obey your Great Master Zim's orders!!!!"**

Dib's POV

Rue looked so beautiful sleeping like that, like she was some sort of alien princess! But I couldn't properly enjoy the moment as we were at Zim's house and not mine. You could say that I was incredibly jealous. I wanted to lean over and kiss her like the hopeless romantic I am. I would have done it, too, but her sister was there and so was Zim. It was then that me and Zim began our usual hostile glaring at each other but we refrained from yelling insults at each other as Rue was sleeping. Just when I thought she was going to slumber peacefully like this for a long time, a song began to play.

Rue's POV

I awoke to the song "Over Night" by Aya, the ending theme for Le Chevalier D'eon. It was my cell phone. _Verdammen!_ I stood up, gave Dib back his trench coat, and looked to see who it was. Auron, of course.

"_Guten tag_, Auron. *Yawn* What's up?"

"Hmph, I wanted to see if you survived your first day of High Skool here."

"What, you didn't care that I didn't come home?"

"I figured you would eventually."

That's Auron for you. As I told Auron about my terrible ordeal in the fight, and about being saved by my new friends, Zim and Dib had a few questions.

"Who's Auron? Is he your dad?"

"He's our adopted father. Our real parents died three years ago. I didn't know I had a family until I ran into her, just a month before they went. I didn't know them very well at all, but it scarred Rue for life."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yes, sorry for making you remember that."

"It's ok."

After me and Auron finished talking, I hung up and turned to face Zan. I told her that Auron wasn't worried at all, and I thanked Zim for letting me stay before leaving. As I turned to walk out the door, Zim hugged me and said I was welcome anytime. I blushed and hugged back the attractive teenager with emo black hair and left. Dib decided to walk us home in case of another ambush. I walked in the snow, smiling to myself as I couldn't help but be happy that my two crushes had saved me from annihilation. Not only that, I had been hugged by Zim! As we walked along, we passed several stores with Christmas decorations and signs indicating sales for the holidays. I happily hummed along to the carols being played via loudspeaker, the cold no longer bothering me as we strolled down the snowy lanes and I hoped to find some mistletoe so that I could "accidentally" be caught under it with Dib. Then I started daydreaming about that subject. However, we got to my house much too soon, and me and Zan said goodbye and "_Danke shon_" to Dib. Before I could turn to go to the front door, Dib grabbed me by the shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as Dib whispered in my ear, "See you at skool tomorrow," and left. I walked inside, ignoring Zan who had taken several photos, with my fingers to my cheek as I collapsed into the couch, and shouted into the air, "_Hurra!_ I can't wait until tomorrow!!"


	4. Chapter 4

*disclaimer* I don't own Invader Zim, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or FFX, I just own Rue and Zan, I like The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, and Auron is from Final Fantasy X so of course I don't own him, but this is MY fanfic so he is Rue and Zan's adopted father. ;P (THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER) Lots of POVs XD Auron ... sorry if he sounds OOC, he's just so hard to characterize. ... also when Rue speaks in Italics, she's speaking German. Guten tag = good day verdammen = damn hurra! = yay! danke shon = thank you very much Wiedersehen! = bye!

Auron's POV

Rue seemed distracted today. Not only that, she seemed... happy. Which is very odd for her. Rue didn't discuss strategies for getting the Hiaden race back together or anything. She didn't even go down into her underground lab. This most likely means that she has found a good man so that she can marry and become Queen...

Zan's POV

I heard the sound of "Bouken Desho Desho?" by Aya Hirano, the opening theme for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, indicating that Rue had awoken since that was her alarm. That morning as me and Auron had just finished breakfast, Rue walked in with a confident grin on her face and an air of determination in her demeanor, for the first time since our parents died. She looked a lot like the cunning Haruhi Suzumiya in appearance now, and she grabbed a slice of toast before shouting a quick _"Wiedersehen!"_ and dashing out at supersonic speed and demanding that I hurry up. Rue was finally back to her old self again...

Rue's POV

I was full to bursting with energy as I raced Zan to skool and won, due to my great physical skills. They didn't call me "The Magnificent Princess Rue" for nothing. I felt happy and confident again, all those good feelings brought back by a simple kiss on the cheek. I looked great, in Dib and Zim's opinion, in their cute but failed attempts to flirt with me. I had on a pair of skinny jeans with a chain on the side, my Converses, and a long-sleeved black shirt with a broken heart on it. I wore black eyeliner and black lipstick like usual, and topped it off with my spiked choker and several rings on my fingers. Before I knew it, I was in Mr. Shoop's class again, laughing and kidding like the other kids. Dib and Zim apologized awkwardly about yesterday but I shrugged it off and said it was okay. They saved me, after all. But then Gym Class came...

I practiced warm-ups for a race we were going to do, even though the track was covered in snow, since that was what Ms. Bastet, the cool female gym teacher said the deal was. Us girls were to go first as the guys watched, because Ms. Bastet lost to Mr. Armbjorn at rock-paper-scissors. Zim and Dib were in the bleachers watching me as I glanced over. I was admittedly wearing some skimpy gym clothes for the middle of winter, a short-sleeved black T-shirt over a tank top (which you couldn't see, duh) with long fingerless gloves, black tights under black shorts with, believe it or not, black combat boots, all for more free, versatile movement and temperature control, so I wouldn't overheat while exercising. Cold didn't bother me. Still doesn't. We all lined up on the starting line, getting poised for the 1/2 mile run, as I received nasty glares from many other girls for my appearance. I didn't care, they would see what true speed was. Ms. Bastet started the race and me and Zan immediately zoomed to the front of the pack in the blink of an eye, causing all the guys in the bleachers to gasp in awe of our awesome skills. As I dashed through the snow, it reminded me of our days in princess training. Six girls were competing to rule our planet, and when it came down to the final two, it was me against Zan, and she willingly gave up so that I could gain the title as princess. I ran with ease, and left the other girls in my dust, also beating Zan, as I crossed the finish line when the rest were only at the halfway point. I came to a stop, and gave the dazed Mr. Armbjorn a thumbs-up, still full of energy. Zim and Dib cheered for me as the guys descended from the stands, and I made a loud demand that since I entertained the boys, they had better not disappoint me! I waved at my beloved Zim and Dib as I sat on the stands waiting for the start of the race...


	5. Chapter 5

*disclaimer* I don't own Invader Zim, Flyleaf, or FFX, I just own Rue and Zan, I like Flyleaf, and Auron is from Final Fantasy X so of course I don't own him, but this is MY fanfic so he is Rue and Zan's adopted father. ;P Flyleaf (C) 2008 OctoScope Music, LLC (THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER) Lots of POVs XD Auron ... sorry if he sounds OOC, he's just so hard to characterize. ... also when Rue speaks in Italics, she's speaking German. Guten tag = good day verdammen = damn you're welcome = bitte sehr danke shon = thank you very much Wiedersehen! = bye!

Zim's POV

I lined up on the track, as instructed by Mr. Armbjorn, as we all tensed up for the race... I had to win. _I have to win so that Rue will choose me over the Dib-monkey, that way when I, the great and powerful Zim, take over the Earth, she will rule beside me as my queen!! _I was confident, but I knew that I could not use my PAK to get ahead, and that worried me. The Dib-stink was quite fast on his feet. I knew Rue was no human, that was sure. The Dib-human knew so, too, as we had actually discussed her several times yesterday without fighting, before we saved her. Even though mating with someone from another species was heresy to us Irken, and would result in being an outcast, damn it all, I didn't care and still don't!!

Dib's POV

The race was about to start, and I was confident that I would win since Zim couldn't use his PAK. After all, Rue was the only alien I knew of that I actually liked, and I wouldn't let her be the one on an autopsy table. That space was reserved for Zim, in my mind. He was all the proof I needed that aliens do exist. As for Rue, on the other hand... I knew nothing beyond that. I didn't know if she was here to stay, or only temporarily... or why she was here, for that matter. All I knew was that if she were to leave, I wanted to go with her. I snapped back into reality, just in time to look up and see that something that looked like a fight was now going on in the bleachers, and it looked like Mr. Armbjorn and Ms. Bastet had gone to investigate...

Rue's POV

I waited for the race to start, when I heard a squawky voice call out my name. It was her, Kaisha, the girl who had clawed at my face yesterday. She screamed that she was going to kill me for stealing her position as Miss Popularity. I really didn't care, and I told her that to her face, as I was simply mad now. I was going to get revenge, right there and then. She pulled out a chef's knife that she must have been hiding in her shirt, and attempted to stab me, many students crying out in fright. I put my rather extensive knowledge of human anatomy to use, by immediately moving and jabbing her in the throat with my index and middle fingers, causing her body to involuntarily move back. I took this opportunity to punch her as hard as possible in the solar plexus, causing her to lose her breath and stumble and fall backwards. I located the baroreceptor in the cartoid artery on the right side of her neck, then jabbed it hard. This, combined with her irregular breathing due to the hit to the solar plexus, caused her to black out as her blood pressure dropped. I walked away after muttering a quick "Bitte sehr," as the teachers thanked me for helping them. I pulled out my Mp3 when I went behind a corner, out of view, listened to "Sorrow" by Flyleaf and burst into tears as Zim and Dib comforted and cradled me in their arms after my second death threat in a row.


	6. Chapter 6

*disclaimer* I don't own Invader Zim, Tokio Hotel, or FFX, I just own Rue and Zan, I like Tokio Hotel, and Auron is from Final Fantasy X so of course I don't own him, but this is MY fanfic so he is Rue and Zan's adopted father. ;P Tokio Hotel (C) 2008 Universal Music (THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER) Lots of POVs XD Auron ... sorry if he sounds OOC, he's just so hard to characterize. ... also when Rue speaks in Italics, she's speaking German. Guten tag = good day verdammen = damn you're welcome = bitte sehr danke shon = thank you very much Wiedersehen! = bye! le domaine de l'imaginaire = French for "the realm of fantasy"

Zan's POV

Rue was upset. for the second time, on the second day, her life was threatened. I wondered why these humans have not extinguished themselves, seeing as they are all too willing to go after one of their own. That girl was sent to the sanatorium, as she has issues. Rue was sobbing in the comfort of Zim and Dib, as she is kind of an emotional person. She cries when she is in shock. She has always been like that, even before our parents died. The cards said so. I only wished that I had seen this storm coming before it happened since I was capable of doing so...

Dib's POV

It was at lunch when something odd happened. Rue confessed that she was an alien to us, and she had a deck of old, large, detailed French fortune-telling cards. She made several threats to kill us and put us through torture if we told anyone, but there was no way I would! I love her too much. Her story was...

Three years ago, when she was only twelve, the five girls who were the smartest, were to compete to become ruler of their planet, the Queen of Hiaden, as the people of the planet Hiaden voted on who should rule. Rue was the favorite to win, but when she met her twin who was switched at birth, Zan also entered the competition, making the number six. However, there was no actual crown for the winner. The Royal Sword of Hiaden was the symbol of the ruler. The sword was made of a rare ore that only grew on that planet, the absolute hardest, most unbreakable substance in existence, and it was the most lethal blade in the universe. After nearly a month of competing, it was between Rue and Zan for the crown, in a fencing match. However, Zan forfeited the match and Rue won the crown and the title as princess. She could not become queen yet, as in order to be queen, she had to be married. After the royal ceremony, the mad scientist Frasier came upon stage with a detonator and revealed a humongous bomb rooted in the ground, with enough power to blow up the planet. He gave a speech about blowing up the planet and as Rue, Zan and their parents, ironically the reigning king and queen, tried to run and get in a ship to escape. However, Frasier seized the king and queen and as Rue looked back, after climbing in the space cruiser holding the royal sword, he placed the rulers on guillotines and chopped off their heads in a shower of blood. It changed her forever. They zoomed away, as Rue watched the planet she had spent her life on violently explode. She then moved from planet to planet, reuniting Hiaden who were on other planets on that dreadful day, while at the same time, looking for a husband. She claimed that these cards told her where a Hiaden was, and that they were not wrong, not even once. After reuniting the Hiaden, she moved to foreign planets that knew nothing about them, trying to find love, and that was what brought her to Earth, to find someone who would become the love of her life.

The love of her life... that will be me! I swear it!

Rue's POV

Zim and Dib readily accepted that I was an alien, they said they even had suspicions before I told them. However, my cards were a different story. They were very disbelieving, so I then gave them a demonstration, using the three-card spread that I normally use, plus a predictor card. My cards, _le domaine de l'imaginaire,_ are cards made with magic and alter themselves to a specific card and design, for you to draw in order to explain something, answer a question, or predict the near future. The way it works, is you pick a predictor card for the person asking something of the cards. Then you draw the three cards, one at a time without looking, and lay them face-down around the face-up predictor card, then flip up all the face-down cards. The first card specifically represents that person and their past, the second their near future, and the last one the present, that person's experiences that day. Zim volunteered, so I used _le Violiniste,_ the Violinist, as his predictor card. Then I laid out the three cards, and flipped up the first card. The first card was _le Marcheur, _it depicted a young man with his head down, looking back sadly, walking alone on a path in the rain toward an empty field. In the background, a crowd was depicted moving in the opposite direction, on the same path he was on. They were carrying kitchen knives and axes, as if they were about to do battle.

"This card represents you and your past, Zim. You have been rejected by your peers, and forced to go and be separate from them, as they fight some sort of battle. It has been a long, hard journey for you."

I was about to flip the next card when the bell rang, so I tucked the cards I was using in one pocket without looking at them, and the rest of the deck in my other pocket. I would have to decipher them later.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again and thank you for reading my story! I'm sorry, but today is a short filler chapter in which I am going to explain some things. Thank you, whoever it is that gave me that anonymous review about my story, I made me very happy that you gave me your opinion, and I know now that there are some things I should clarify about my story. Also thank you Animogx for adding my story to your favorite list and your story alert. It makes it all very worthwhile. I have a lot of fun just writing it, and it makes me so happy that people like my story.**

**Thing number 1:**

**this story is meant for humor, and there is only one character I am serious about keeping in character, and that's Auron. I like Auron's personality, but he is very hard to characterize. Zim and Dib are OOC, but I'm trying to keep a little bit of their personalities intact. **

**For instance, over the years, Dib has quit caring that people don't believe him and as long as he knows that Zim is on Earth, Dib will keep fighting him, even if the focus shifts away from the Earth, and onto a girl in class.**

**Zim still has his cocky plans and **_**still**_** intends to take over the Earth, but when Rue shows up, his first priority changes to "get the girl, **_**then**_** take over the Earth."**

**Basically Rue has had a hard life, and she is prone to mood shifts, she can be rather selfish, violent toward Zan whenever Zan does something stupid, self-conscious when meeting new people, and has low self-esteem. But she is loyal to the death for a friend, cares deeply for the few she has, and is dedicated to her scattered race of the Hiaden, and is determined to be the best ruler she can be. Another thing. Rue is me. I base her on myself, all the way down to her appearance. The personality is mine too. All of the above except for the alien race part applies to me. One day I can be as serious as a heart attack, and the next, I can be happy as a lark. Note I said days, and not minutes.**

**Zan is optimistic, happy, and carefree, always in touch with her inner kid. Rue was once like her, but her personality changed, and not a day goes by that Zan doesn't feel empathy for her sister. Many can truthfully say that Zan is a hyperactive, overexitable, childlike, knuckle-headed kid that does stupid things.**

**Mr. Shoop is seriously made after a teacher I had. Eighth grade, History class. But his name obviously wasn't Mr. Shoop. I named him after the hilarious "Shoop da Whoop" thing all over YouTube. It seemed to suit him.**

**Ok, thing number 2: **

**Here's the fun part. Did you notice I put references to anime and stuff in my story too? I'm a major otaku. ("anime fan" in Japanese) I like comedy anime, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya is my favorite so far, and I like suspense anime like Death Note. I'm quite a good gamer too. I prefer RPGs and adventure games like Zelda and Mario, and Final Fantasy. (Duh. I put Auron in here!) I put music references in too, and I like the bands Flyleaf and Tokio Hotel, the latter being my favorite. I listen to hard rock and emo rock, depending on what mood I'm in, to help control my anger or sadness. So look out for whatever references I make, ok?**

**Once again, Thank you for reading my story so much, my fans! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

FINAL CHAPTER

I have decided to give up on this story, as I have had people say my characters were plain, and I do not want to further disappoint anyone. I am sorry if you liked this story, I am just too hurt to continue.


End file.
